The Strangest Things Always Happen to Me
by masterkathy
Summary: Kathryn White is your average New Yorker. She lives with her two best friends in a Penthouse, works in a bookstore, and attends NYU. One night, Director Fury shows up in her bedroom to call in an old favor. What could possibly go wrong? Tony/Pepper Steve/OC Bruce/OC Clint/Natasha Thor/Jane Loki/OC Rated M for much later chapters. Reviews appreciated.


Chapter One: Being Different

It all started out as a normal day. The alarm went off at 6:45, and the youngest apartment inhabitor got out of bed to start the coffee and get the water boiling for tea. The mornings in New York City were brisk and refreshing, so all the windows in the penthouse were thrown open. The warm yellow kitchen smelled of bagels and hashbrowns, which Kathryn ate while she read the Times.

Caroline took her bagel the same way every morning: with a smattering of butter and a cup of Earl Grey. She was the oldest of the three friends, being thirty-two years old and having a doctorate in Psychology.

"Good morning, Lynnie," Kathryn said cheerily.

"Your morning attitude needs to go die in a hole." Caroline slumped down onto the sofa and turned on the news. "Hey Oce! Your sick and extremely twisted lover is on the news again!"

Introducing Oceana Wooster, the third member of their little gang. "He is such an attractive being. Just look at him. Mmmm!" She stole half of Carolyn's bagel and plopped down on the plush armchair. "And those mean Avengers kicked his sexy little ass."

Carolyn smacked her hand and retrieved the stolen bagel. Oceana glowered at her. "One, he just looks greasy. And two, he tried to take over the world with alien warfare. Not the best man to get involved with."

"You two, stop fighting," Kathryn said as she finished lacing her Converse and pulled on her sweater. "I'm going to work. Don't light anything on fire while I'm gone."

"See you later!"

"No promises. Bitch! Get your own bagel!"

The three-block walk took the usual amount of time. Kathryn worked at a bookstore called Magyk's Good Reads, where "Anyone can find their own personal book paradise." She'd worked there since her freshman year at NYU, and the job suited her needs perfectly.

The mornings were quiet, with Kathryn the only one on shift. A few people, women mainly, stopped in for magazines and self-help books, but nothing of any major entertainment. She sat on her stool behind the counter, alternating between texting on her iPhone and working on a Literary Analysis for school.

A man walked in. He looked familiar, but Kathryn couldn't place him, so she remained quiet. He moved to browse in the science section, so she glanced back down at her phone.

Oce: Car's being a bitch.

Kathryn: That's not my problem.

She put down her phone as a stack of books slammed down on the counter before her. The man was twitchy; nervous even. The books were all concerning one thing. It was then that Kathryn realized who he was and she mentally scowled at how long it took her.

"That'll be $17.50," she said.

Dr. Banner looked confused. "Pardon me, miss, but you didn't even check the prices."

"Eidetic memory. I put the price tags on those books, so I remember how much they cost." Kathryn smiled. "You're Dr. Banner, right? One of the leading experts in gamma radiation?"

"Uh, yes. I didn't realize I was that well known." He cautiously handed her a $20 bill, and she began to count out his change.

"I doubt most people would, no offense. I mean, recognize you. One of my best friends is in the gamma radiation business as well; so I have heard much about your work." Kathryn handed him the change. "$2.50 is your change."

Dr. Banner pocketed the change. "Your friend….is he one of the good ones?"

Kathryn smiled widely. "_She's_ one of the greats. Have a nice day, Dr. Banner."

Once he was out of the shop Kathryn let out a small squeak and fired off a text to Carolyn. She concluded that the weirdest things always seemed to happen to her, and decided to go put some of the newer books on display.

OOOOOO

"Last I heard, he was in India," Carolyn stated as Kathryn bustled around the kitchen, making curry for dinner. "I don't blame him for wanting to get away."

Kathryn nodded. "He was really nervous and twitchy, though. And I think it scared him that I knew how much the books were."

"Kat, that scares EVERYONE!" Oceana commented. "Car, I looked up that Bruce guy, and if you two had kids together, they would be freaking adorable. Go find him!"

Carolyn glared at her. "I can assure you that if Dr. Banner and I ever interact, it will be under work circumstances. And we would not be engaging in sexual activity."

"Bitch." Oceana stuck out her tongue and got plates to set the table.

Dinner was normal. The three friends chatted about their days, and work. Oceana spent the majority of the meal talking about some boy she'd flirted with at the café. Carolyn rolled her eye often, and Kathryn laughed. Everything was so…normal. They would never have expected what happened later that evening…

It was midnight when Kathryn finally bid them adieu, and retreated towards her bathroom to get ready for bed. She went through her usual nighttime routine, and finally entered her bedroom to sleep. Or so she thought.

"Ms. White."

Kathryn froze in her place. "Fury." She turned around slowly to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you recall the circumstances under which I let you leave Ohio and continue your education here, instead of becoming a SHIELD detainee?" Fury questioned.

"You honestly think I could ever forget? I made a lot of mistakes back then, and I've lived with them every day." Kathryn explained angrily. "You said that when the time came, you'd have a special job for me." Fury threw a file down onto her bed.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Avengers Initiative." She nodded slowly, reaching down to grab the file. "Some of the most brilliant men, and woman, that the world has to offer. I'm offering you a chance to join them."

"The… Avengers?" Kathryn asked.

"A car will pick you up tomorrow at nine a.m. You will be deposited at Stark Tower for a meeting at nine-thirty, after which you can make your final decision." Fury didn't wait for a response, instead choosing to make his exit through the fire escape then. "Don't be late, Ms. White."

After making sure the window was locked and having a minor panic attack, Kathryn laid down on her bed and flipped through the file. She really had no choice but to go to the meeting, 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess this is better than having to kill someone.'

OOOOOO

Kathryn woke up extra early to go over the file once more while she drank her extra-sugary coffee. Her mistake was leaving the file next to the sink when she went to take a shower. And who would find the file proved to be a rather terrible, terrible thing. Carolyn saw the SHIELD symbol and her heart skipped a beat. She knew of Kathryn's powers, so there was only one explanation. Fury wanted Kathryn to do something for him. She slammed down her mug and stomped off towards Kathryn's bedroom.

Three sharp knocks. "Come in!" the youngest called out. Carolyn opened the the door and slipped inside. Kathryn was wearing nice black skinny jeans and a white blouse. "Purple cardigan or blue?"

"Blue. You look nice. Where are you going?" Carolyn questioned, the file still hidden behind her back.

"Just a meeting."

"A meeting for what?"

Kathryn turned to face her. "Is this an interrogation Lynnie?"

"Yes, Kathy," Carolyn threw the folder down onto the bed, "it is. Especially if SHIELD is involved. What the hell is this? When did Fury contact you? And what is the meeting for?"

Kathryn pulled on her blue cardigan and grabbed her black Dr. Martens. "Last night. It's… the Avengers Initiative. He wants me to attend a meeting to see if I'm a right fit for the team-"

"I have told you what SHIELD does to people, Kathy! They're going to reel you in, and then you're going to be trapped for life!" Carolyn crossed her arms over her chest, her face stern. "Fury is a liar!"

"Then come with me, Lynnie!" Kathryn retorted. "You know SHIELD way better then I do. If Fury offers me a contract, I want you there to sort it out with me. Please?"

Carolyn was silent. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

OOOOOO

"I don't see why I had to come along." Oceana grumbled for the seventh time. The three girls were sitting in the car on their way to Stark Tower. Carolyn wasn't paying any attention, instead choosing to go over Kathryn's file again.

Kathryn's eyes widened when they finally reached their destination. They were escorted into the building by two SHIELD agents, and all five of them crowed into the elevator. The awkward elevator music was "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith, which was so typical of Tony Stark. Fury was waiting for them at the top floor.

"Ms. White, did I not instruct you to come alone?" Fury questioned angrily.

"No you didn't, Director. I feel much more comfortable with Carolyn and Oceana here." Kathryn replied. "And hey, I even came early."

Carolyn cleared her throat, and everyone turned to face her. "Fury, you and I need to discuss Kathy's potential contract with SHIELD. She won't be agreeing to anything unless I've seen it first, understood?"

"Carolyn Caepen. You know, I had some of my best people trying to dig up dirt on you. They came up with surprisingly little information." Director Fury said, eyebrow raised. "Either you're very uninteresting, or you're hiding something." Carolyn chuckled.

"Fury, I'm no one until I need to be someone."

OOOOOO

At this point, it was 9:31. Fury was generally known for keeping a tight schedule. The team were all gathered in the conference room, ready for the weekly meeting, and their leader was late. Even Tony Stark had showed up for once (obviously hungover, but that was neither here nor there). Steve kept glancing down at his watch, and Clint absentmindedly twirled one of his arrows between his fingers. That's when the shouting began.

Tony winced slightly, the headache rearing its ugly head at the loud sounds. "Who has the balls to yell at Fury?" he questioned rhetorically, once one of the voices was identified as being Fury's.

"That's his business, Stark, not ours, " Steve replied.

"Well, Capsicle, let's make it our business." Tony pushed back his chair and walked towards the door. All but Natasha followed him, as they were curious as well. She simply rolled her eyes at their utter stupidity.

OOOOOO

"I don't care, Director! She may be under your protection now, but you're already on thin ice with the Council, aren't you? How can you guarantee her safety when you're gone?" Carolyn demanded. "Dead or otherwise?"

Kathryn blushed with embarrassment. "Lynnie…"

"I don't care about the bond of trust, Kathy!" Carolyn hissed, cutting Kathryn off. She turned to Fury. "I want to see an out for her! I don't want her sucked into being a SHIELD agent, never to have an ounce of freewill again!"

Fury looked… well, furious. "How in the hell do you know about the Council?" He growled back, hands slamming on the table. Upon seeing Kathryn's terrified face, he softened slightly. "I can assure you, she'll be fine."

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Fury." Carolyn shook her head. "Your assurance is worthless. Make us a good offer, or, I'll contact Charles Xavier. He's a fair man, who understands anonymity and doesn't attempt to own others."

"It will be Kathryn's decision, ultimately," Fury replied.

"I got that."

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief. "I'll be fine, Lyn! I'll learn to control my powers, and help people!"

Carolyn scoffed. "Alright, but the minute you want out, let me know. And she will be let go. Are we in agreement, Fury?"

"We are, Miss Caepen. Now, if you'll excuse us, Miss White and I have a meeting to attend, and we're late as it is." Director Fury looked pointedly at the three women before walking down the hall and entering the conference room. "Come with me, Miss White."

The youngest looked between her two best friends, and smiled. "You two can go. I'll be fine, I promise."

Carolyn smiled tightly, and Oceana hugged her. When Kathryn turned around and started down the hall in Fury's footsteps, Oceana elbowed Carolyn in the ribs. "Car, you just got ten times more badass."

The door to the conference room opened, and everyone looked up. In walked Kathryn, blushing slightly and trying to avoid eye contact. She naturally assumed that the one empty seat, located between a smug Tony Stark and a surprised Dr. Bruce Banner, was for her, so she started that way… only to trip over Mjolnir and end up in Steve's lap.

"Ohmygod!Iamsosorry!" she said, looking up at him. She scrambled over to the empty seat and quickly sat down.

"Avengers, I'd like you to meet Miss Kathryn White, a prospective member of this team. This meeting will be to introduce you to both her and her powers." Director Fury explained. "And I'm sure she'll appreciate any questions."

"So what exactly do you have to offer this team, Miss White?"

Kathryn blushed even harder. 'It's true,' she thought, 'the weirdest things really do happen to me.'

~END CHAPTER 1~


End file.
